La historia del hada y el mago
by Sandy Hiragizawa
Summary: Siglo XV, Eriol es un hombre que lo posee todo que más podría pedir no? pero esto no es así, si no que es todo lo contrario él cambiaría todo lo que tiene y hasta lo que no con tal de tener alguien que logre amarlo por quien es -¿Quién eres?- -Recuérdame-
1. Chapter 1

**La Historia del Hada y el Mago**

Siglo XV, Eriol es un hombre que lo posee todo, dinero, status, poder, que más podría pedir no? sin embargo esto no es así, si no que es todo lo contrario él cambiaría todo lo que tiene y hasta lo que no, con tal de conseguir a aquella que provoque que su corazón se desboque y logre amarlo a él por quien es y no por lo que tiene... -¿Quién eres?- -Tienes que recordarme amor-...

Bueno pues este es mi primer fic haber que tal me salió

- Diálogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

Siglo XV

Inglaterra

Eriol Hiragizawa, 23 años, un hombre de gran caballerosidad, elegancia y encanto natural, eso sin mencionar lo extremadamente atractivo que era; al ser alto con un cabello azul oscuro desordenado, con pequeños mechones cayendo siempre sobre su frente dándole un aspecto juvenil, unos ojos del mismo color que sus cabellos solo que carentes de alegría, que en cambio reflejaban una gran añoranza, todo esto combinaba en perfecta armonía con una tez blanca.

Siempre robaba suspiros de cuanta dama se encontrase alrededor suyo y miradas celosas por parte de los caballeros.

Cualquiera diría que lo poseía todo: dinero, posición, atractivo físico, encanto y encima de todo también era considerado como uno de los más grandes magos de sus tiempos (claro que cabe aclarar que esto último era un secreto para casi toda la sociedad ya que al estar en la edad media la gente estaba llena de prejuicios hacia personas como él, pese a que hubiera una gran cantidad de personas con magia deambulando por allí sin que nadie sospechara absolutamente nada), que más se podría pedir su vida era perfecta, salvo por un pequeño detalle pese a todo no había podido encontrar el amor, a aquella que le robara el aliento, que fuera su sol y su vida.

-Que ironía… humm- murmuraba para sí un peliazul con una sonrisa amarga al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por unos golpes en la puerta del despacho de su casa – si adelante

- Disculpe señor pero le busca el señor Li Syaoran – decía una mujer de avanzada edad desde la puerta

- Por favor hazle pasar Hotaru- decía Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al recordar el motivo de la visita de su mejor amigo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie del elegante sillón rojo en el que se encontraba meditando hacia unos instantes

- Hola Syaoran ¿cómo te va?- saludaba a un muy guapo castaño parado en la puerta mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro

-Hola Eriol, que considerado de tu parte al preguntármelo- respondía Syaoran mientras rodaba los ojos, y es que si se encontraba en esta situación todo era culpa de su "mejor amigo"

- ¡Oh vamos que tan malo podría ser! – esto último lo dijo aguantándose una gran carcajada y es que el no había hecho algo malo sino que por el contrario le había hecho un favor a Syaoran dejándole "accidentalmente" encerrado con Sakura, porque a decir verdad ese par era imposible, si no lo hubiese hecho ellos jamás hubieran aceptado sus sentimientos y ahora no estarían por casarse (cabe aclarar que no era cosa que molestase ni a Sakura ni a Syaoran), el problema es que cuando los encontraron digamos que no estaban en una muy buena situación por lo que se armo un gran escándalo, por pertenecer ambos a familias importantes tanto en el mundo de la alta sociedad como en el de la magia – jajajajaaja- explotó Eriol sin poder contenerse más – Syaoran debes de reconocer que no fue mi culpa que a ambos se les subieran las hormonas a la cabeza- dijo tratando sin mucho éxito de controlarse recordando lo ajetreadas que habían sido esas últimas dos semanas y media para su amigo

- eres imposible sabes- Syaoran sólo le observaba resignado y negando con la cabeza, ya que el bien sabia que una buena parte de lo que sucedió fue culpa suya, Eriol "sólo puso el momento", pero de cualquier manera se lo agradecía aunque fuese incapaz de reconocerlo abiertamente

- Yo se que aunque lo niegues me estas muy agradecido- le respondió con una sonrisa cínica

-Si tu lo dices…

-Bueno ya hablando enserio ¿como te va con Sakura?- preguntó Eriol curioso

-Ella es maravillosa, al igual que su familia, claro que su hermano es un caso aparte, no podemos estar los dos solos en una habitación sin cometer homicidio- respondió Syaoran en un suspiro, mientras bajaba la cabeza de manera resignada y tomaba asiento en un sillón que estaba frente al que ocupaba hace unos instantes Eriol

.-Es un pequeño precio a pagar ¿no lo crees?- sonrió de manera cálida mientras se sentaba frente a Syaoran

-Si supongo, aún así ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - acepto Syaoran con una sonrisa llena de felicidad

-Me alegro mucho por ambos, después de todo los dos son mis mejores amigos y siempre han estado apoyándome espero mi invitación para poder asistir a su boda- dijo Eriol esta vez sinceramente

- Gracias y por supuesto dudo mucho que Sakura te olvidará- terminó de decir con un pequeña sonrisa, para después cambiar su rostro por uno de completa seriedad -cambiando de tema Eriol quería preguntarte como va la organización para la reunión internacional de magos que será dentro de un mes, después de todo tu eres quien la llevará a cabo- de esa reunión dependería el destino de Nulka, un cruel mago que sólo se dedicaba a lanzar maldiciones y a hacer miserable la vida de aquellos que le molestaban, solo por diversión, por lo cual ya se habían presentado varias quejas y Eriol a pesar de odiar las reuniones más que cualquier cosa no iba a tolerar que Nulka siguiera haciendo daño por placer, claro esta que al ser Eriol un poderoso mago, Nulka no había intentado meterse con él, aunque eso no quería decir que este no lo destetase y le tuviera cierto resentimiento a Eriol por ser considerado un mago de nivel superior al de él, lo cual no era secreto para nadie y mucho menos para el peliazul.

- La reunión eh… bueno pues va bien si es lo que preguntas, pero de cierta manera me estresa un poco el hecho de tener que organizar este tipo de cosas, para ser honestos las odio, pero no podía seguir permitiéndolo, después de todo Nulka tiene que ser detenido lo más pronto posible y si yo no hago nada dudo mucho que alguien más tenga el valor de hacerlo, no podemos seguir tolerando que se aproveche de aquellos que son mas débiles que él- terminó de decir recargando su rostro en la mano y con cierto cansancio en su voz, debido a que los últimos días no había podido descansar correctamente por tantas cosas que pasaban estos últimos días por su cabeza.

- Tienes toda la razón en eso, pero en fin que se le va a hacer- Syaoran, después de todo también tendría que asistir a dicha reunión, lo cual significaba cierto desgaste físico y mental, ya que estas en ocasiones se podían prolongar mucho- si me disculpas Eriol, creo que ya me he demorado mucho y quede de verme con Sakura y su familia para arreglar ciertos detalles sobre nuestra boda, y si me tardo más tendré problemas con mi madre- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta

- Quien lo diría el gran Li Syaoran preocupándose por pequeñeces- menciono mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-Supongo que algún día te verás en las mismas que yo, y créeme estaré ahí para cobrar mi venganza- sonrió Syaoran para luego agregar -Fue un placer verte, si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarme

-Ya lo veremos- sonrió burlón – el placer fue mío y gracias así lo haré, hasta luego Syaoran

Syaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras negaba con la cabeza, Eriol jamás cambiaría, siempre tan cortés e imperturbable parecía que nada podía alterarlo, sin embargo el motivo de su visita no era otro, sino porque estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, últimamente lo había notado melancólico y él conocía perfectamente la razón de ello, sencillo la razón era todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad, no es que estuviera completamente sólo tenía a su madre y a su prima Nakuru, pero no había conocido a su persona especial, aquella con la que pudiera ser el mismo, ya que siempre se vio rodeado por mujeres que solo estaban interesadas en él por alguna u otra cosa pero nunca por Eriol, la persona, Syaoran se sentía mal por ese aspecto siempre rodeado de frivolidades, hipocresía y de falsas amistades, pero ya se encargaría de presentarle a alguien que le pareció muy adecuada para sacar a Eriol de su fría vida, sólo tenía que esperar unas cuantas semanas más- _Sólo espera un poco más estoy seguro que ella te cambiará- _ se sonrío y con este pensamiento se dirigió a casa de su futura esposa


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, la verdad una disculpa por la tardanza tratare de actualizar más rápido y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por aceptar esta propuesta de historia**

Capitulo II

Eriol se quedó nuevamente sólo en su despacho, al tiempo que un sentimiento de inmensa soledad se alojaba en su pecho, no era un sentimiento desconocido para el peliazul, sin embargo es obvio que a ninguna persona le agrada sentir un hueco que no puede ser llenado así como así –_como me gustaría tener a alguien que me amara, alguien por quien respirar, alguien a quien necesitar y que me necesite de igual manera_- pensaba algo melancólico el peliazul, normalmente no le interesaría sentirse solo, no tener alguien o que la mayoría de las relaciones en las que se había involucrado, por no mencionar todas fueran basadas en cualquier otra cosa menos amor –amor, curiosa palabra, provocadora de una y mil emociones y que significa tanto para algunos- soltó un ligero suspiro- Ah… sin embargo me sigue resultando desconocida, supongo que porque nunca he tenido la dicha de experimentar tan sublime sentimiento- murmuraba algo cabizbajo para si mismo, pensando en lo felices que parecían ser Sakura y Syaoran en esos momentos, en los que se encontraban los dos juntos, con estos pensamientos se dirigía lentamente al gran ventanal que lo separaba del sencillo pero bello balcón hecho de mármol blanco que se encontraba en su despacho.

Esperaba que algo de aire fresco le hiciera bien para poder despejar aunque sea un poco, su mente de esos repentinos pero dolorosos pensamientos.

–Ah… - volvía a suspirar el mago, mientras abría el ventanal y salía al balcón, que se hallaba bañado por la calida luz blanca de la luna llena, tenía la esperanza de que la silenciosa compañía de la luna junto con su luz pudieran brindarle cierto consuelo a su solitaria alma, y es que había ocasiones como el día de hoy en que no podía evitar sentir cierto pesar, no es que se compadeciera de si mismo o que se tuviera lastima, después de todo no estaba completamente solo, tenia a su adorada madre y a su algo molesta pero cariñosa prima Nakuru además de sus queridos amigos

–daría todo lo que poseo y todo lo que no también si con eso conociera a alguien que me pueda apreciar por mi y no por lo que tengo…jaja- soltó una breve risa llena de amargura mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano, y con la otra se recargaba en el balcón – si en mi destino esta conocer a esa persona, así será, solo hará falta saber recocerla… ¿no es así?- dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo, al tiempo que levantaba la cara para poder observar fijamente a la luna como si esta tuviera la respuesta a sus pesares

-después de todo las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable- pronunciaba estas palabras como si de una sentencia se tratara, para después dirigir una sonrisa a la nada

-las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable- era algo que su padre solía decirle muy a menudo y no sabia la razón pero de repente esas palabras surgieron de su boca, _-debo de estar cansada-_ pensó un poco extrañada por las palabras que surgieron de su boca, después de todo había sido una semana muy agitada desde que llegó a Londres con su madre, pero a pesar de eso valía la pena, ella y su madre irían al fin del mundo con tal de acompañar a su querida prima y mejor amiga Sakura en un momento tan importante en la vida de esta, sin embargo desde que llegó, no dejaba de sentirse por alguna extraña razón ansiosa, como si esperase algo o alguien –_será mejor que me valla a dormir sino el día de mañana no estaré en condiciones de ayudarle a Sakura con los preparativos faltantes-_ pensaba en esto una hermosa joven que rondaba los 21 años, de largos, ondulados y hermosos cabellos negros como la noche, de una tez de sorprendente blancura y sin macula alguna, cual porcelana y dueña de unos muy hermosos ojos del color de las amatistas, esa joven de apariencia frágil y delicada a simple vista podría robar infinidad de corazones sin proponérselo, ya fuera por su belleza que atraparía a cualquiera o su mirada que reflejaba ternura e inocencia algo con lo que se desarmaría hasta el mas frío corazón

-ya es algo tarde y mañana me espera un día algo pesado- decía casi en un susurro la hermosa joven, mientras se alejaba del enorme ventanal de su habitación, por el cual minutos antes estuvo contemplando la bellaza de la luna llena, pero fue interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en su puerta

-adelante- contesto con voz tranquila, dirigiéndose a su cama para sentarse

-hola Tomoyo, espero no haberte interrumpido, oh espera… dime que no te he despertado- decía una Sakura un poco apenada mientras se internaba en la habitación que sus padres habían dispuesto para su prima

- No te preocupes sakura, ninguna de las dos- contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro con lo que tranquilizo bastante a Sakura – Solo observaba la luna – añadió

-oh que bien, lamento molestarte a estas horas, se que es algo tarde y que debes estar cansada, después de todo has tenido una semana y un día muy agitados, pero es que no me ha quedado nada de tiempo esta semana para poder hablar contigo de otra cosa que no fuera estilos, colores y demás temas relacionados con la mantelería y arreglos florales- expresaba una Sakura cansada – pero al fin me pude escapar un rato – le guiñaba el ojo a Tomoyo mientras sonreía más relajada- así que Tomoyo dime ¿qué tal te ha parecido Syaoran?- preguntaba ahora curiosa, después de todo solo los había presentado hacia un par de días y le interesaba saber que opinaba de su futuro esposo, ya que realmente deseaba que se llevarán bien y fueran buenos amigos

-Sakura, a pesar de que sólo he tenido la oportunidad de conversar unas pocas veces con él, creo que Syaoran es una persona muy amable y con un gran corazón no me podía imaginar a alguien mejor para ti, creo que están hechos el uno para el otro y casi te puedo asegurar que será un estupendo marido y padre- sonreía sincera la inocente e intuitiva pelinegra ya que se encontraba muy feliz de que su prima hubiese encontrado a alguien como lo era su prometido Li, y en el fondo esperaba y deseaba poder encontrar a alguien que la quisiera tanto como Syaoran parecía amar a Sakura

-E.. eso crees?- preguntaba una sonrojada castaña

-claro estoy segura de ello, a propósito ¿ya terminaron invitaciones? – preguntó ya que a su prima se le había olvidado por completo el detalle de las invitaciones, sin lugar a dudas en ocasiones Sakura podía ser una despistada sin remedio, pero para eso estaba ella para ayudarla con los detalles y que cosas así no se le pasaran por alto a la castaña

-bien, ya están listas solo hace falta entregarlas- terminó de decir la chica algo entusiasmada -estoy segura de que conocerás a alguien interesante en la fiesta- añadió sonriendo

- puede ser, quien sabe, después de todo ¿no todos serán magos no es así?- decía algo triste la chica, no es que le desagradaran los magos, es más casi toda su familia pertenecía a ese misterioso mundo, pero ella era una excepción ya que carecía de poderes aunque su madre al igual que la de Sakura no poseían magia alguna ambas se habían casado con poderosos magos la diferencia es que sakura había heredado al igual que su hermano mayor Touya los poderes mágicos de su padre pero ella en cambio había nacido careciendo por completo de ellos , esto no era algo que le importara mucho, sin embargo por el circulo en el que le había tocado desenvolverse era mal visto que alguien como su padre tuviera una hija como ella, eso no les afectaba a ninguno de los integrantes de su familia pero en ocasiones los hombres que se habían interesado en ella o con los que su padre había intentado emparejarla pertenecían todos a este mundo y en cuanto se enteraban de su carencia de poderes se alejaban en busca de un mejor prospecto, sin importarles la belleza sentimientos o inteligencia de la joven de ojos amatistas

-si, no todos son magos, no tienes que ponerte triste solo porque esos ciegos no supieron mirar todo lo que dejaban atrás -dijo tratando de animarla con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que le daba un abrazo

-estoy bien, tranquila no me duele lo que piensen, después de todo yo estoy segura de que algún día encontrare a alguien que me ame como soy sin importarle nada más- contestó la pelinegra restándole importancia, a su actual situación sentimental

-bueno será mejor que te deje, descansa mañana nos espera un día largo y lleno de pendientes que atender, buenas noches tomoyo que descanses - se despidió la ojiverde de su prima mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta

-buenas noches sakura y gracias -se despidió de ella mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa

-de nada- contesto para después salir por la puerta por la que hacia unos minutos había entrado

Así tomoyo se quedo sola en la enorme habitación que sus tíos habían supuesto para ella, sin duda la conocían bien ya que estaba adornada de acuerdo a sus gustos, con paredes en color lila con blanco, un tocador grande hecho de madera en color igualmente blanco, un escritorio en una esquina, un sillón alargado parecido a una especie de diván con excepción de que este poseía un respaldo, un gran ventanal adornado con cortinas en color celeste, un ropero bastante amplio y la cama en medio de la habitación con sábanas en un bonito color lavanda con postes de madera en los cuatro esquinas de las cuales estaban sujetas finas cortinas blancas, todo esto conformaba su cuarto, sin duda era una recámara acogedora realmente le gustaba la habitación así que sin mas demoras se dispuso a cambiarse para poder dormir finalmente.

Se encontraba en medio de un hermoso bosque al parecer estaba a punto de atardecer por lo que todavía había luz filtrándose en las hojas de los árboles, podía escuchar claramente el canto de los pájaros, sentir la refrescante brisa, oír a lo lejos el correr del agua en algún río todo era tan tranquilo y bello que simplemente estar ahí parado lo llenaba de paz, cuando de repente algo llamo su atención era una destello blanco moviéndose entre los árboles, como si jugara, intrigado se dirigió en la dirección en la cual había divisado ese destello

-Espera - dijo como llamando a lo que sea que había visto

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un hermoso claro cubierto por infinidad de flores y ahí pudo divisar lo que había llamado su atención se trataba de una mujer con un vaporoso vestido blanco que le llegaba al parecer un poco debajo de las rodillas de largos cabellos negros cual noche y piel blanca cual nieve se encontraba de espalda a él por lo que no podía verle el rostro así que la llamo –hola, ¿quién eres? ¿qué haces en un lugar como este?- preguntó con la esperanza de que al escucharle esta volteara y pudiera ver de quien se trataba

Y por lo visto dio resultado ya que ella lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta para que él pudiera verle el rostro cuando de repente….

Toc toc…

El sonido del golpeteo de su puerta lo había sacado del limbo de los sueños realmente sentía intriga por ver el rostro de aquella mujer pero en fin parece ser que su intento por conseguirlo se vio frustrado, resignado y algo somnoliento dijo – adelante- mientras abría los ojos y se los tallaba un poco al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama

-lamento molestarlo, señor pero usted me dijo que lo despertara en caso de que se quedase dormido -argumento una Hotaru desde la puerta, en lo que miraba a su patrón con una sonrisa cariñosa después de todo ella lo había visto crecer no de en balde llevaba tantos años trabajando en esa casa -por cierto señor su madre y su prima han venido a visitarle y lo esperan para tomar el desayuno en el comedor

-gracias hotaru diles que en un momento estaré con ellas- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía las gafas

20 minutos después Eriol se encontraba bajando al comedor de su amplia casa vestido pulcramente con un pantalón y botas negras, una camisa blanca de maga larga y algo holgada en los brazos y un chaleco negro. Le agradaba la idea de desayunar con su madre y su prima, ya que desde hace un tiempo habían decidido irse a vivir a otra de las tantas casas que poseían con el fin de darle algo de "privacidad" al peliazul, cosa que él encontraba innecesario pero su madre insistía en que era lo mejor, porque estaba segura que seria lo mejor dejar que su hijo tuviera su propio espacio, haber si así ya se decidía por fin y sentaba cabeza.

-Hola, hijo ¿cómo dormiste?- sonreía desde el comedor una mujer muy bien conservada de unos cuarenta y tantos, de apariencia afable

-Buenos días madre- contestó el mago con una sonrisa en su rostro añadiendo – dormí muy bien madre- terminó omitiendo su curioso sueños, para acercase a su madre y depositar un respetuoso beso en su mano, para pasar con su prima y repetir la misma acción que había hecho momentos antes –hola Nakuru-

-Hola Eriol, me alegro mucho de verte tan bien-

Así continúo el agradable desayuno familiar, en el que conversaban de todo un poco. Pasado el desayuno y una vez que su madre y Nakuru se hubiesen retirado de su casa se dispuso a continuar con los pendiente que tenía para ese día, no le gustaban pero –_al mal paso darle prisa-_ se decía para comenzar a terminar con los detalles para la reunión de magos, que se celebraría en su casa dentro de dos semanas.


End file.
